


Done measuring, ladies?

by berettajane



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Co-Parenting, Developing Relationship, Divorce, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Step-parents, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: You started dating Joe after his divorce with Galina.  After a PPV, Joe comes backstage to see you standing with Galina and Jojo.  Galina wants to clarify boundaries.





	Done measuring, ladies?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the picture used!

Joe smiles as he sees three of his favorite ladies in the world heading his way after his match. 

“Daddy!” Jojo screams, running full speed towards her father.  
“There’s my baby girl!” Joe chuckles, catching her as she jumps into his arms. He takes a second to set his things down before hauling her up for a bear hug. You and Galina smile at the pair, watching him switch from Roman Reigns, back to _Joe_.

“How’re you feeling?” you ask him, reaching up to pull Jojo’s shirt down to cover her back, rubbing it lightly before you step back to hear his response.  
“Like I got hit by a Mack truck,” he answers, turning his face back into Jojo and snuggling with her.

You feel Galina lightly touch your arm, nodding her head down the hallway. Your eyebrows furrow, but you follow her anyway. You know this is to give the daddy-daughter duo time together, but she also has a reason for pulling you out of his earshot.

“What’s up?” you ask, crossing your arms with a feeling this may not be a friendly conversation.  
“Listen, Y/N, I understand that I’m the ex-wife in this situation,” she holds up a finger when you start to interrupt. “I know this may not be comfortable, but I just want to make sure we’re on the same page when it comes to Jojo.” You nod for her to continue, listening to what she has to say before jumping to defend yourself again. “You will be spending time with her when she’s at Joe’s and I get that; I want you to understand that she is a child and that she doesn’t need to see anything inappropriate from the two of you, and that she is not to be treated like she’s ‘the ex’s kid’.”  
“Galina, she does not get treated as ‘less than’ when she is with us, I can assure you. She is Joe’s princess and he will do anything for her at the drop of a hat; that little girl is his world, and she comes before the _both_ of us, as she should. I always include her in our activities, and make sure they are age-appropriate. We show affection in front of her, but nothing more than pecks, hugs, and hand-holding. We do not play grab-ass in front of her, and we never will. She hangs out with the family and she has been welcomed by mine. We treat her as one of our own; that includes protection, Galina. She is not just my boyfriend’s kid; I treat her as if she is my own,” you hold your finger up to stop her when she opens her mouth, “with the understanding that I am not a replacement for you. I buy gifts and necessities for her, help her with her homework, read her bedtime stories, have her help with chores, and discipline her when necessary,” you explain.  
“You disc--” she starts, immediately defensive. You hold up your hand to interrupt her.  
“I _correct_ her and help her understand polite and respectful ways to do things and handle unpleasant situations,” you clarify. “She gets put in time out, electronics get taken away, she has to eat her veggies before she gets a cookie. I am not just the _girlfriend_ , Galina, and I am not here to take advantage of Joe, by any means. I grew up in this industry; his money and fame mean nothing to me and do not affect how I live my life. We agreed to keep our money, professions, and properties separate. I will do everything I can to make sure the relationship of the three of us adults goes as smoothly as possible because of Jojo. Please understand that I feel no ill-will towards you. I didn’t ask what happened between the two of you, and I don’t need to know. Let’s be women about this and raise this little girl to be a strong, intelligent, successful woman; that’s your goal, isn’t it?” you finish, with a raised eyebrow and a hand held out in her direction.

She raises her own eyebrow, looking down at your hand and back to your eyes. “Do you agree to communicate openly and freely with me as I do with Joe about anything regarding Jojo while she’s with you and tell me about _any_ issues, no matter how big or small, and not to go against either of our wishes regarding how our daughter is to be raised?” she asks.  
“Absolutely,” you nod in response, “As long as you don’t block me out, you discuss any issues you may have with me _with me,_ and don’t treat me as some side-piece bimbo that’s hanging all over him and mistreating your daughter. This is not _Cinderella_ . Agreed?”  
“Agreed,” Galina says, finally shaking your hand.

You hear Joe’s heavy bootsteps coming up behind you, you release Galina’s hand to turn towards him with a smile.

“Done measuring, ladies? We’re hungry over here,” he says, putting Jojo down and watching her run down to start her hug-fest with members of the roster while he heads to the locker room to wash up.  
“You hungry?” Galina asks, turning towards you after watching Hunter pick up Jojo and swing her around.  
“Not as hungry as she is, I’m sure,” you smile.

  
The two of you walk down the hallway, exchanging stories of weird things this child has decided to eat, the enormous amount, and where she must put it all. This _might_ just work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
